Breathe
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Satu hal yang selalu di pegang teguh oleh Sasuke: Apapun yang diinginkannya harus menjadi miliknya.


**BREATH**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, IDE PASARAN, ALUR CEPAT, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan raut wajah bosan.

Di hadapannya, seorang wanita tengah menggeliat gelisah dengan vibrator yang mengobrak-abrik lubang vaginanya. Wajahnya yang berkeringat dan tubuh tanpa busana yang berbaring pasrah, tak ayal menjadi pemandangan yang membuat lelaki manapun tergugah.

Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke.

Ia, yang sudah jenuh dengan aksi para wanita murahan, lebih suka menyiksa tubuh mereka di banding harus menikmati tubuh, yang entah sudah terjamah berapa pria itu.

Atau mungkin, rasa bosan yang dirasakannya terjadi karena ia terlalu lelah memikirkan seorang wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus." Komentar seseorang yang langsung menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sambil mendengus meremehkan, Sasuke menatap lelaki tinggi besar yang sudah sejak setahun ini menjadi orang kepercayaannya.

"Juugo." Sapanya malas. Dan melanjutkan dengan nada datar yang sama, mengabaikan komentar kurang ajar bawahannya barusan. "Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi yang ku minta?"

"Ya. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hiashi, akan meninggalkan kediamannya malam ini jam tujuh." jawabnya bersungguh-sungguh. nada suaranya yang yakin dengan seketika meruntuhkan sisi santainya barusan.

"Sendirian?"

"Ya." Jawabnya yakin. "Apa perintah selanjutnya?"

"Tidak saat ini." Gumam Sasuke. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum samar yang tampak mengerikan bagi sebagian orang. "Istirahatlah." Lanjutnya datar sembari beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Nggg…apa kau tidak mau…memakainya?" Tanya Juugo sambil menunjuk wanita yang saat ini tampak terengah-engah dengan vibrator yang masih setia menancap di lubang vaginanya dengan penuh harap. Pertanyaan itu, membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya melenggangkan lagi kakinya dengan santai.

"Pakai saja sesukamu."

.

.

.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku di atas tempat tidur dengan perlahan.

Ia masih sedikit lelah setelah mengantar kepergian ayahnya beberapa saat lalu.

Bukan.

Bukan kepergian ayahnya yang membebani pikirannya, tapi pembicaraan terakhir mereka sebelum ayahnya berangkat ke Suna.

Pembicaraan tentang lamaran keluarga Uchiha.

Uchiha.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka?

Hampir seluruh penduduk tahu dan mengenal silsilah keluarga bangsawan itu. Mereka kaya, itu sudah jelas, dan setiap anggota keluarganya di berkahi wajah rupawan yang membuat siapapun terpesona. Apalagi tutur kata, tingkah laku dan pribadi yang terkenal dengan predikat jenius, tidak akan bisa di tolak siapapun.

Kecuali Hinata.

Bukan karena Hinata merasa lelaki dari keluarga Uchiha itu tidak pantas dengannya.

Sama sekali bukan.

Karena justru sebaliknya, dialah yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan putra bungsu keluarga itu.

Siapapun dia.

Hinata cukup tahu diri. Ia tidak cantik, bahkan jauh dari kata menawan. Terlebih sifatnya yang pendiam dan pemalu, yang sulit di hilangkan hingga kini, bisa membuat malu siapapun. Bahkan ayahnya pun terkadang kecewa melihat tingkahnya.

Intinya, ia tidak ingin menjadi bumerang bagi siapapun.

Tapi jika boleh jujur, alasan utama ia menolak lamaran itu karena Hinata tidak mencintai lelaki itu.

Jadi bagaimana bisa sebuah pernikahan berjalan harmonis tanpa cinta di dalamnya?

Dan tampaknya Hinata sudah terlalu lelah dengan pikiran tentang lamaran itu hingga jatuh tertidur tanpa ia sadari.

Gadis itu baru terbangun saat tiba-tiba menyadari kamarnya yang remang-remang dan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Mengantar udara dingin masuk ke kamarnya dengan leluasa. Membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia menjerit ngeri saat menyadari bahwa ia tidaklah sendiri. Ada sosok gelap yang berdiri tegak di samping jendela yang terbuka. Figurnya yang menyerupai siluet gelap menyeramkan membuat Hinata sedikit ngeri.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencari saklar lampu.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian… kembali membuat hati Hinata kacau.

"U-uchiha-san?" Sapa Hinata dengan nada bertanya. Tubuhnya gemetar menyadari lelaki itu tengah menatapnya tajam. Bola matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat serta senyum samar yang menghiasi wajah dinginnya membuat Hinata ketakutan.

Dia tampan, Hinata mengakui hal itu. Tapi di lain pihak, ia juga merasa lelaki ini berbahaya.

"Selamat malam, hime." Sapa lelaki itu tenang sembari melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang tampak membeku di tempatnya.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Lanjutnya. Gesture tubuhnya yang terlihat mengancam membuat Hinata tanpa pikir panjang bergegas berlari menjauhi lelaki itu.

Namun saat Hinata hendak meraih handle pintu, Sasuke segera menyambar pergelangannya dan menyentakan tubuh Hinata agar menempel di dinding. Dorongan lelaki itu cukup keras hingga gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dan membiarkan telapak tangannya menyangga rahang wanita itu.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Penjelasan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu. "Kenapa kau menolak lamaranku?"

"A-aku…tidak cukup baik untukmu." Ucap Hinata berusaha menjelaskan. Rahangnya yang di cengkram dengan kuat membuatnya kesulitan. "La-lagipula… aku menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa?" Desak Sasuke tidak sabar. Kesabaraannya yang terbatas cukup membuatnya gusar, terlebih melihat si sulung Hyuuga memilih membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat makin membuatnya kesal.

"Naruto?" Tebak Sasuke akhirnya. Ia merasa kemarahannya kembali memuncak saat gadis itu tampak mengiyakan.

"Jadi kau menolakku karena si tolol itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menghina.

Namun sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab, mulut lelaki itu sudah menutup bibirnya lebih dulu dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Dengan sedikit kelabakan, Hinata melawan sekuat tenaga di bawah himpitan lelaki itu.

Sasuke melepas bibirnya sebentar untuk memberi mereka berdua kesempatan untuk bernapas sebelum lelaki itu kembali mencium bibir mungil Hinata dengan lapar. Kali ini ia berhasil meneroboskan lidahnya ke dalam mulut wanita itu.

Gemerisik suara dedaunan yang di terpa angin malam mengaburkan erangan kemarahan Hinata yang kemudian berganti menjadi nada menyerah.

Keputusannya tak lagi jernih.

Gairah yang baru pertama kali di rasakannya mengacaukan emosi yang mengalahkan kemauannya. Dan kini, tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri.

Tanpa sadar ia larut dalam ciuman Sasuke dan terhanyut di dalamnya.

Bibirnya bengkak dan memar.

Ketika ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, Hinata bisa merasakan aroma mint samar di lidahnya.

Aroma Sasuke.

Pikiran itu tidak bisa di terima.

Hinata meletakan tangannya di bahu Sasuke, bermaksud mendorong tubuh lelaki itu menjauh. Tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menundukan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Hinata lagi sebelum gadis itu bisa melaksanakan niatnya.

Ketika ciuman itu berakhir, Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya. Menjauh dari jangkauan bibir lelaki itu.

"Hentikan." Erangnya lirih dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

Sasuke memang berhenti, setidaknya berhenti melumat bibir wanita itu. Tapi mulutnya yang terbuka ganti menyerang leher Hinata.

"Kau menginginkan ini seperti aku."

"Tidak…"

"Ya." Bantah Sasuke tegas, ia kini menjilati telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu menggeliat risih. "Kapan terakhir kali kau bersetubuh dengan memuaskan?"

Hinata mengerang pelan mendengar pertanyaan melecehkan itu. Tapi otaknya yang sudah kehilangan keselarasan dengan kinerja tubuhnya memilih diam. Perlawanan yang dirancangnya hilang dalam mulut sasuke saat lelaki itu kembali menciumnya dengan lebih bergairah.

Jemari Sasuke bergerak kearah payudara Hinata dan meremasnya dengan kasar. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia melepas kancing blus dan bra yang membungkus tubuh Hinata.

"Bagus." Desisnya puas sambil terus membelai payudara gadis itu. Telapak tangannya menyangga sementara ibu jarinya mengusap ujungnya yang menantang dengan kasar.

"Le-lepaskan tanganmu."

"Nanti, setelah kita selesai." Bisik Sasuke dan kembali melumat bibir hinata hingga gadis itu kehabisan napas.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di tempat tidur dengan lembut dan posesif.

Sembari mencium Hinata yang kini tampak pasrah, Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya di balik rok gadis itu dan perlahan-lahan naik ke atas. Ia bisa merasakan bagian itu hangat dan basah. Dan merasa puas saat gadis di bawahnya mendesah lembut.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dan menyelipkan tangannya yang lain, lalu melepas celana dalam gadis itu.

Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada blus Hinata yang baru terbuka sebagian. Dengan tidak sabaran, Sasuke menanggalkan blus itu dan melemparnya asal. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada bra dan rok yang di kenakan gadis itu hingga akhirnya Hinata terbaring tak berdaya tanpa busana di hadapannya.

Mata Hinata langsung terbuka lebar saat di rasakannya sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bibir kewanitaannya.

"Cu-cukup Uchiha-san! Lepaskan aku!"

Terlambat.

Hinata meringis karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, sementara Sasuke menegang sebentar karena terkejut. Ia terdiam sejenak, memberi waktu pada Hinata agar terbiasa dengan dirinya. "Kau masih perawan?" Tanyanya heran sekaligus takjub.

Pantas saja tadi ia merasakan suatu kejanggalan saat menyentuh gadis ini.

Tak ada jawaban yang terucap dari bibir Hinata. Wajah gadis itu tampak merah padam dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Jadi Naruto belum menyentuhmu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada melecehkan pada Hinata yang masih terdiam.

Tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama, Sasuke kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Gerakannya perlahan dan terkendali, sedikit demi sedikit membangkitkan gairah gadis yang di tindihnya.

"2 minggu lagi kita menikah." Perintah Sasuke dengan sikap arogan seperti biasa. Hinata yang kini merintih mencoba membuka suaranya untuk menolak. Namun di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke justru mempercepat gerakannya, membuat si sulung Hyuuga itu kembali menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

.

.

"Neji…" Panggil Tenten ragu pada suaminya yang terlihat tengah berbaring dengan santai. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara samar mencurigakan yang berasal dari kamar hinata. Dan hal itu membuatnya gelisah.

"Hn?"

"A-apa tidak sebaiknya kita melihat keadaan Hinata-chan? Aku tidak tega membiarkannya lebih lama lagi bersama si brengsek itu." Keluh Tenten. Ia merasa menjadi wanita jahat karena membiarkan gadis yang telah menjadi teman baiknya selama ini harus berurusan dengan lelaki itu.

"Jangan mencoba mengusik seorang Uchiha, Tenten." Ujar Neji memperingatkan. Wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya sejak sebulan yang lalu itu tampak sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Tapi…"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya lagi dengan yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Aku hanya…tahu." Gumamnya pelan sembari merangkul tubuh istrinya mesra. "Sekarang, ayo kembali ke tempat tidur." Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda. Meskipun masih tampak was-was, Tenten terpaksa menuruti perintah suaminya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Dilain pihak, Neji mengakui ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan bungsu Uchiha itu, hingga tidak hapal setiap tindak-tanduknya.

Ia juga tidak mengenalnya cukup dekat hingga tidak berani mencap Sasuke Uchiha sebagai lelaki baik hati.

Namun ia paham satu hal, Uchiha Sasuke tergila-gila pada adik sepupunya.

Dan Neji berpikir, lelaki yang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Hinata, lebih baik di banding lelaki yang menjadi cinta terpendam gadis itu.

.

.

.

author notes:

nggg…fic yang sudah lama banget nangkring di data file ku.

maaf yaaa kalo banyak kekurangan.

status author: hiatus.

akan kembali aktif, 3 minggu setelah hari raya idul fitri.

jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa…


End file.
